


The War Council

by cuddler_of_words



Series: Tales Of The War For Cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddler_of_words/pseuds/cuddler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of war, the only thing you really have is your hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Council

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first in a series of one-shots set in the Aligned Continuity. They'll feature a lot of OC's with one or two characters from Prime (maybe more if I read the tie-in novels). It's mostly a chance to write about the lives of Cybertronians during the war, so we'll see how it goes.

I'd never seen someone more dedicated to such boring work. Orion was barely phased by the sheer number of data-pads that were waiting on his desk to be sorted, even though it was more than likely going to take him most of the day, and he didn't look in the least bit worried by the extensive list of files that my higher-ups had sent me to find.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" He asked, sifting through my list. "Some of these blueprint schematics are very old, it will take a while to find them."

I shifted into a more relaxed position, resting my back against one of the shelves.

"I've got all day. I was pulled off guard duty for this."

Orion frowned but returned to his search, logging into the database. The computer terminal stood to the left of a large floor-to-ceiling window, and through it I could see across to the outskirts of Iacon and the fading light of the sun. The city was lit up like a neural network, artificial light blooming along the streets and from the buildings. In the event of a Decepticon raid all those lights would be put out, making the city more difficult to navigate without detailed maps, hiding the gun turrets that now sat atop every flat patch of roof.

"Here are the first two." Orion said as he handed me a pair of data pads. He looked disgruntled as he continued his search, even started muttering to himself at one point.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked, and his muttering lessened but did not stop.

Outside the sky continued to darken as I tried to juggle the data pads. Despite the constant risk of an enemy strike the city looked vibrant, buzzing with civilian life and off-duty shennanigans. All buildings in Iacon were well soundproofed but I could imagine the bustle, the heart of the city, the rowdiness of the Energon houses and the rumble of the traffic. Iacon truly has a spark of its own, albeit one that the Decepticons are committed to destroying.

"Syna?" Optimus' voice shook me from my musings. "May I discuss something with you?"

"Not gonna tell me that we're missing a pad, are you?" I said with a grin. Orion relaxed at the remark but still seemed nervous.

"No, no… it's just that… I would never betray the Autobots, but sometimes I question their judgment. These blueprints you tasked me to find are for highly powerful artifacts of war, the type that cause mass destruction and soaring casualty rates. I am… unsettled by this."

I looked down at the data pads and tried to seem more confident than I felt. It hadn't escaped me that I was holding schematics for increasingly deadly weapons.

"We're holding strong against the 'Cons, Orion." I said, trying to reassure both of us. "Weaponry on this scale isn't going to be needed. I'm sure the High Council just wants to have a quick look in case we need a last-ditch effort."

Orion frowned again and handed me the last data pad. Its weight caused my pile to wobble precariously, and I struggled to balance them as I walked towards the door.

"In my mind I know that, but in my spark I worry." Orion said in a voice so quiet that I strained to hear it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can win the war without the use of these." I replied with more enthusiasm than I felt. I turned to leave, flashing Orion and reassuring grin that slid from my face the second I was out the door. The nagging feeling of doubt was implanted in my mind now and it would be hard to get rid of it, but I had faith in the current Prime. Hopefully that faith wasn't misplaced.

 

O.o.O.o.O

The War Council chambers are as cold as some of the 'Bots present. The walls are solid steel, and the circular space is cold and quiet, buried deep underground. The artificial light is almost comically intense, illuminating every corner and banishing every shadow. If only it could banish a few of the War Council's members as well. They were sitting at a table in the centre of the room, surrounding a holographic map of Cybertron that was projected hovering in mid-air. Axis Prime rested at the head of the table, his two generals Gears and Shotlock sitting beside him, ignoring Axis Prime's presence as they argued. Nano, Topkick, and Jadeblast sat at the opposite end of the table, and Jadeblast is the only 'Bot who thinks to acknowledge my presence.

"Greetings Syna." He welcomed, shaking Axis Prime out of his thoughts and causing Gears and Shotlock halt their argument. "Do you have the requested data pads?"

"Every last one of them." I say, hefting the pile onto the table. Shotlock glanced over at them, his fingers twitching eagerly.

"You have my thanks." Axis Prime said, his voice booming around the room. "You may return to your post now."

Suddenly I felt annoyed. That was it? I had been pulled from my station to run an errand? Nano or Topkick could have done the job just as easily, but no, such a banal task as fetching data must have been beneath them. I glanced over at Jadeblast, who dipped his head in a nod and showed a sad smile, then I clenched my fists and turned smartly before marching out the door as Shotlock picked the argument with Gears back up. The solid doors slid shut behind me and and I stomped away, festering in my own emotions.

 

O.o.O.o.O

"Syna, you've been quiet ever since you came back from collecting those data pads." Ore grunted, staring across at me from her perch on the rooftop. "Is something on your mind?"

I felt sorry for making Ore deal with my bad mood, but not sorry enough to kick myself out of my funk.

"It's nothing." I replied, trying to shake her off.

"If it's nothing you wouldn't be acting like a sulking sparkling."

"Ore, it's not my place to say."

Ore glanced over at me and I tried to keep busy with my scanner. Getting distracted by conversation and missing a 'Con ship would just about make my day at this point. Ore made a noise like she was about to say something but turned back to her own scanner. 

Thankfully there wasn't much going on in the city tonight. Any major clashes were being fought out in the wastes over Energon reserves. Every now and then when I looked up from my scanner I could see distant flashes of light, the sign of a far away battle, but they were so far removed from the bustle of life below that it was easy to forget that Iacon was a major target. Thankfully the night was quiet and our watch ended without any 'Con activity. The battle out in the plains continued to rage in flashes of light and dull rumbling booms, and I felt glad to be leaving my post. Ore and I ushered in our replacements and headed for the lift, but every now and then Ore would glance at me and I would catch my reflection on the green glass of her visor. We exited the lift in silence and headed out through the lobby and onto the street, .

"Look, Syna,' Ore said, grabbing my arm before I could escape into the stream of 'Bots and civilians. "I get that we aren't that close, and I get that maybe you don't want to talk to me. But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out for the best. I have faith in the love of Primus, that everything will turn out alright."

I forced a smile. War is funny, it either strengthens your faith or rips it away, and Ore's faith had tripled while mine was nonexistant. Ore returned my smile and let go of my arm, waving goodbye as she was lost to the crowd. I was barely cognizant of my movements as I walked until I found myself outside my apartment block, and it took every iota of energy to convince myself to climb up the first flight of stairs to my single room. I was so preoccupied with the War Council, their examination of the weapon blueprints that I had given them, and a little voice in my head was whispering that they might not be theoretical for long. I tried to ignore them, forgoing an immediate re-fueling in favour of a long recharge. Surely the Council would never use such weapons. Axis Prime wasn't a warmonger like Megatron, he would never use the blueprints unless the war took a dire turn. I was still clinging on to that thought as I sunk into recharge, lulled by it. If only problems could be solved so easily.

 

Fin.


End file.
